


Imagine you’re a prisoner

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, F/M, Fpreg, Non-Consensual, Violent Birth, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: You can’t remember how long it’s been, how long you’ve been hanging from these chains. Your shoulders are sore and your arms ache as the shackles rub your wrists raw. Your toes hang inches above the cold stone floor and the only light comes from one barred window far above you. Your belly ripples as one of your eight children shifts within you, stretching your already taut skin.





	Imagine you’re a prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/141782474050/imagine-youre-a-prisoner

You can’t remember how long it’s been, how long you’ve been hanging from these chains. Your shoulders are sore and your arms ache as the shackles rub your wrists raw. Your toes hang inches above the cold stone floor and the only light comes from one barred window far above you. Your belly ripples as one of your eight children shifts within you, stretching your already taut skin. 

Behind you, you here the door open and close and the familiar sound of him approaching you. From behind, he reaches his arms around you, one hand pressing onto your swollen stomach, the other cupping your full breasts. Your cold naked body pressed against him, grateful for the warmth. But then he is gone. Slowly, you are lowered to the ground, but you can barely stand under the weight of your many children. You fall onto your knees, then onto all fours. Your stomach is pressing onto the ground.   
  
You don’t even hear him approach you this time, but he thrusts himself inside of you, roughly entering and exiting. The movement jostles the babies and they punch and kick you in protest. He cums inside of you and you feel a jolt as your stomach pushes outward and yet another child begins to grow.  
  
The chains rattle as you are pulled up by your arms once again, suspended from the ceiling. With a definitive slam, the door behind you shuts and he is gone. Now, you wait. For what, you don’t know. Your breasts leak warm milk in streams over your distended belly. Hours pass. A day. Two.  
  
On the third day, a sharp pain shoots through your stomach and back. You feel the pressure as one of your massive children presses down on your cervix. The contractions come often, and they seem to last forever, each one more intense and terrible than the last. You are unable to even clutch at your rock hard abdomen as you hang by your wrists.   
  
With a huge gush of water, and a stab of intense pain, your water finally breaks. You cannot suppress your screaming, and it bounces off of the grey stone walls. You cannot alleviate the pressure, and gravity works against you, bringing the child’s head down painfully. You kick your legs futilely in any attempt to either escape your chains or release some pressure.   
  
Finally, your child begins to move into the birth canal. You release blood curdling screams, and your tears become mixed with your milk as it wets the top of your belly. The child is bearing down hard, and you are caught in an endless stream of contractions, with less than one second break in between. You struggle to spread your legs wide apart as you push with all your might.   
As the child begins to crown, the door behind you opens and closes. You never hear him coming, especially when you are screaming so loud. A hand is angrily slapped over your mouth, cutting off your yelling. His hand slides between your legs, feeling the child’s head as it emerges. With a definitive shove, he pushes the head upwards, back into your vagina. To keep you from screaming, he pushes your jaw closed. It is a punishment for your earlier noise.  
  
Tears stream from your eyes as you are left, hanging from the ceiling by your wrists, to labor in complete silence.


End file.
